


Recovery

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Picking up stuff, Post Break-up, Post Movie, Post Two Weeks, VMFanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: After discussing with some friends, we decided Veronica should have had some conversations with people. This is one I thought needed to be done.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> The COVID-19 outbreak has made a lot of people lose their creativity, including myself. This was an attempt to write ANYTHING to see if I could. I'm very happy with it and the way it helped me break down that wall of fear and anxiety. I hope you enjoy it.

Veronica turned the key, jiggling it just slightly towards the left while pushing her shoulder against the door. The door opened and was stopped with a soft thud of the plastic doorstop inside against the wall. She wiggled the keys back out of the lock and closed the door behind her. Dropping the keys on a table, she flipped through the mail sitting there. She had some bills, but nothing seemed life changing or immediately important. 

She walked further inside the apartment into the kitchen area. She was going to miss this apartment. It wasn’t much, but it was her first adult place. She had dorm rooms at Stanford and her first couple years at Columbia. It wasn’t until she ran into Piz that she even consider getting an apartment. His job at the radio station covered the rent and she let him with every intention of upgrading their living conditions once she got a job at a prestigious firm. 

“Hey.” Piz was standing in the hallway that lead to their bedroom. 

“Hey.” Veronica was having trouble meeting him in the eye. “You didn’t have to be here.”

“I know.” Piz stepped forward and dumped his coffee in the sink. “Is he coming?”

Veronica shook her head. She didn’t need to ask who he was referring to. “No. He’s in the middle of the ocean, presumably.” 

“Huh. Looks like you finally found a perfect man.” Piz leaned against the counter. “One you don’t have to show up for.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You really didn’t have to be here. You can still leave.” She walked towards the bedroom. 

Piz followed. “I’m not the one who leaves, Veronica. That’s you. You did it the first time we dated. You did it to Logan so many times, he’s trained to follow you.” 

Veronica jerked one of her suitcases from top of her closet and tossed it on the bed. She opened it up. “I get that you are mad, but there really isn’t a point to fight now, is there?” She glared up at him. “You left me.”

Piz gave a hallow chuckle. “I ended things verbally, but you stayed behind for him.”

“Yea, to get him off murder charges.” Veronica growled before she turned to grab a handful of hangers. “You knew I was working his case. If I left when you wanted, he could have been sentenced to death.”

“You know, I might be able to believe you if you didn’t just spend two weeks with him. The case was over.” Piz stood in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t act like you didn’t run back to him the first chance you got.”

Veronica stepped up to him. “Do you want to accuse me of something, Piznarski?” 

“Yea.” Piz snarled down at her. “You never stopped being in love with him.” He smiled. “What? Did you think I was going to accuse you of cheating? I know better, Mars. You are disgusted by it. But, I am willing to bet the first chance you got to be in his bed post final phone call with me, you jumped head first.” 

“Lucky for you, my sex life is no longer any concern to you.” She turned, flipping her hair in the process. She went back to the closet to get more clothes.

“Just like mine isn’t yours.” Piz sighed. He watched her for a few seconds. “You would fit more in if you left the hangers.”

Veronica exhaled slowly. “Next, you are going to tell me to fold them, or worse, roll them up.”

“Well, I didn’t take engineering classes, but my college roommate did.” Piz smirked. 

Veronica looked over her shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t come and meet your parents.”

“Well, my mother didn’t believe me until I was sobbing in the middle of the night over a picture of you.” He waved her off. “She gave me the ‘other fish in the sea’ speech. It was filled with ‘you are special’ and ‘she’s not worthy of you’ moments.”

“She might be onto something there.” Veronica gave a ghost of a grin. 

“You know, when Wallace told me his best friend was this super sleuth who was also a girl, I expected you to be huge, butch and well, not pretty.” He leaned against the door frame. “You were beautiful, smart, witty, sarcastic, interesting and loyal. You were a complete package, who saved the day.” He sighed. “But you came with a lot of baggage, probably more than most eighteen year olds.”

“I was nineteen when we met.” Veronica smirked. 

Piz ignored her. “And I was from this small town that would put Mayberry to shame. I thought I could support you and worship you and you would be mine, that you would be grateful that someone without problems wanted to be with you.” 

“That’s a ridiculous way to look at relationships.” 

“I know!” Piz chuckled. “I was young and stupid and way too cocky for my own good. But, you liked me back and I felt invincible. Except that time Logan kicked my butt.” 

“Of course not then.” 

“But, then he kicked that other guy’s butt and the look you gave him.” Piz looked down. “You were enamored with his violent streak.” He held up a hand. “Before you deny it, I want you to really think about it. Because after he did that, you came to my room and broke up with me. You said it was because you couldn’t stay in Neptune and I wasn’t going to go to Stanford, so it made sense to break up before we got closer than we already were. But, honestly, I knew it was because you still felt something primal for Logan and you never were going to feel that for me.”

“Piz, I-” Veronica sighed, but she didn’t continue. 

“And when we ran into each other over here, I thought I finally got a really good chance. You had been away from Logan for so long. He was no longer in your system. You were clean of him. And maybe, you could give me a solid chance.” Piz looked up at her. “And I think maybe you did. You never made me feel like I was a placeholder. Not until you went back to Logan.”

“You were never a placeholder.” Veronica couldn’t argue anything else, though.

“It’s ok, I guess.” He shrugged. “I’m a little mad. I’m a lot sad. I’m jealous and hurt, but honestly, I knew it would happen. I knew you would see him, especially in need, and be unable to walk away again.”

Veronica watched him. “You make me sound powerless.”

“We all are when it comes to you and Logan. If you don’t believe me, ask Wallace or Mac.” Piz walked to the closet and pulled down a couple more of her bags before he gently set them on the bed. “I wanted to prove myself wrong, to be the exception. But, I’m not. And while I can’t wish you two a happy life together, or beg to be invited to the wedding, I can say that I hope we all don’t get dragged down with you.” 

“So, you are happy to be free of me?” Veronica started to remove the hangers from her clothing. 

“I’m happy to know you aren’t for me before we were married. Because while I was lying to myself and wishing it wasn’t true, you believed your lie and kept doubling down on it. This hurts and all around sucks. Divorce would have been much worse. A life together when it was this easy to lose you? I would have been broken.”

Veronica kept her eyes down. “I never meant to hurt you, Piz.” 

“I believe you. I don’t think you have any control over your heart.” He patted the bags. “I have some boxes in the living room. I’ll get started on your books. With any luck, we can get this done and over with and get you back to Neptune.” He started back towards the door. “Oh, and I’m sorry about your dad. I wish him a speedy recovery.”

Veronica nodded. She didn’t say it, but she wished Piz a speedy recovery, too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave kudos if you liked it and a comment if you want to share how it made you feel. Thanks for reading. Please stay safe, healthy and at home. 
> 
> Also, you can follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter


End file.
